Logan and Rogue
by Fraggot
Summary: Logan sees Rogue when she's drunk. He can't resist.
1. Logan and Rogue

Logan was laid back on his bed as he heard a knock on the door, It was Rogue he looked at her

"Rogue, What do you want" Logan said having no idea what she wants "Well Sugah, I want you" She prowling over the bed on top of Logan, He chuckled "Rogue, you're drunk" He said "On the contrary honey, I'm beyond drunk" She said kissing him in such a way he had to sleep with her she took a breath after kissing him and put her hand on her zipper and zipped it down slowly teasing him and took it off with only her bra on and he groped her boobs as she moaned out and grabbed onto the bed, He couldn't resist she was too sexy he flipped her over licking her neck and kissing it.

She was naked now and he was at her boobs he licked them and kissed them she moaned loud and screamed out of pleasure "Ohhh, Harder" She moaned as he started to work his mouth around them faster and faster and faster. She moaned as he started to lick her stomach and went down ripping off her jeans and stuffing his face with her delicious pussy he put his hands on her boobs and worked them both at a time.

She was fully naked her vagina was wet and licked up now he was still at her she was bent over he licked her ass and put his penis in it, and thrusted into her she moaned out sexily as she yelled out "HARDER, UGH! YES!" She yelled out, He was going at her faster and faster and faster.

He was laid down and she had her vagina all over his face and she was sucking his dick in a position where her face was on his dick and his face was under her ass they were both getting some.

By the end of it Rogue was sitting down with Logan eating her pussy while she was on the bed with her legs around his neck she moaned groping herself she jumped up and down and when he stuffed his face in it she yelled out "OHHHHHHH, YES!' She said as he got up and licked her boobs and looked at her "Ready for another round Sugah" She said with a smirk, he chuckled and she grabbed him and pulled him into her vagina.


	2. Chapter 2: Sexily and harder

Logan walked into the hallway to see Rogue passed out drunk on the couch on the living room of the X-Mansion he walked over and sat next to her and put his hand over her head and gently slid it down under her ear and cupped it with only one hand, She opened her eyes "Hey Logan, Want some Sugah" She said getting up "Rogue, You're drunk again.." He chuckled as she got up and turned him over with him sitting on the couch and she got on top of him "You just make me want you more. And more" she said unzipping her jacket and taking off her shirt with only her black bra on it and said "Why don't you undo this silly thing for me" She said turning around taking off her pants and sitting down with her back facing Logan, he took off the bra and she turned around and got up and faced her front to Logan and slowly took off the panties and threw them away and got on top of Logan unzipping his pants and he took off his shirts and she took off his pants.

By this Time Logan was on the bottom and Rogue was on top of him, They kissed with passion, and he grabbed her by the ass and pulled her up to his dick and fit it in her and she started humping it, She moaned and he kissed her neck and pressed her back against him, feeling her boobs on his chest and she stretched her back and he took his dick out of her for a bit and went onto her boobs.

He licked and licked and fingered her while licking them, The way he worked his hands on her

pussy was amazing, He made her boobs all wet and she moaned harder and harder, she was turned on more and more she couldn't get enough.

Logan was thrusting into her with his dick in her he thrusted into her harder and harder each time she moaned "Ugh. Oh…" She bit her lip, "L-Logan… Oh" He thrusted harder "Oh, yes Sugah" He thrusted into him harder and harder.

By this time she was licking his penis she filled the penis in her mouth she took a break "Mmm, Very very hard sugah" She said attaching her mouth to it again and sucking and sucking and then he lifted her up and went to the room.

She was in the room with him against the wall he was making out with her neck slamming her into the wall She moaned harder and harder her ass sweat into the wall she stretched her neck back as he thrusted into her harder and harder, He was fucking her so hard he punched the wall and his claws went through "Ooh, I got you turned on huh- OHHH YES" She said with his dick increasing into her and he flipped her over onto the bed "Are you gonna punish me? Because if you will, Make it pleasurable" She said and he smirked and licked her neck and put her hands onto the edge of the bed and went down, Deep he licked her insides and fucked her harder and harder he stuffed his face in her, Rogue moaned so sexily that she gripped the bed and sweat of how hard he was making her.


End file.
